Initial D : Takumi's Mother
by johnsonlam
Summary: How Takumi came into Bunta Fujiwara's life. Why Takumi's mother is not shown in the Anime Series. COMPLETED
1. Takumi's Mother : The Meeting

Takumi's Mother....  
  
Chapter 1 : The Meeting  
  
It was a cold winter's nite. Bunta was drunk in the usual local sake house he like to go. It was closing time for the sake house and the store assistant help him out to send him home. Since Bunta Fujiwara was a regular customer, they have his contacts and Mogi San volunteered to send him home.   
  
Mogi saw the familiar car parked out side the store. Trueno black white panda colored with Tofu Shop stickers on the side. Nice car, mogi thought. She searched for the keys in Bunta's pockets and pulled out a Toyota car key with some house keys. With the address she copied from the customer's database clench in her hands, she lifted the young man into his car and she took the steering wheel. The drive back to the Tofu Shop was smooth. This is one of the newest model in Japan, thought Mogi. Bunta must be well off with his job.   
  
Reaching Bunta's home, Mogi was surprised to see the house was a mess! Unwashed clothes and dishes were everywhere. Cigg butts, newspapers on the table and the television was left on. She located Bunta's bedroom (upstairs) and put him on the bed.   
  
Mogi headed downstairs and wanted to leave. Then she remembered, how is she gonna go back to her hostel now ? No cabs at this hour and it was too cold outside. She have to stay here till morning. One look at the room, gave her an idea. She can help clean up the place ! 


	2. Takumi's Mother : The Falling

Chapter 2 : The falling  
  
Bunta woke up with a headache. He couldn't remember how he got back or where he went last nite. What he remembered was the night before's training (Friday Night). Yes, it was good. He finally realize the usefulness of the Drainage in Akina. He can easily utilize it like a slingshot effect for his car to turn. Maybe he will try something different after he made his delivery to Akina Lakehouse tomorrow morning, he might... hey, what's that sound ?   
  
Sounded like glass pinging. Burglar !  
  
Bunta jump off his TaTami Bed. Oh, such headache... Shouldn't have drink that much. He took a baseball bat from his closet and set down to the kitchen. One step down the stairs, two steps.. Arghh!! he slipped and fall down the flights of stairs... why is the stairs so slippery ? THUD ! he landed at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Fujiwara san ! Are you alright ? asked a lady voice. Bunta looked up and saw the familiar Sake House attendant he always thought was the most beautiful women in the world.. This must be a dream.. or hangover.. Bunta thought deep in his mind with his eyes closed.. It's a Sunday, I might as well sleep in some more... But wait... his head is really painful, this is no dream.. He opened his eyes and saw the lady again. kneeling down beside him... She was wearing his working apron. One hand was holding a Feather Duster....   
  
What is going on here ? Bunta asked while sitting up straight on the last flight of stairs.   
  
Mogi explained everything to him about yesterday nite's incident at the Sake House.  
  
Bunta was surprised to see the condition of his home and the kitchen area. It was sparkling clean and the house was so neat. Now it is worth calling a home. Since his craze of racing uphill and downhill, he totally neglected his house's neatness and cleanliness.   
  
how.. how can I ever thank you... Bunta whispered.. lost for words...   
  
Mogi laughed, thinking that Bunta was the really funny. She replied, well you can thank me by sending me home...  
  
Bunta's heart leaped ! Finally, he can talk with this lady and also send her home ! This must a a gift from GOD ! 


	3. Takumi's Mother : The Real Date

Chapter 3 : The Real Date  
  
It was 3 months after the drunk incident. Mogi is now working in Bunta's tofu shop Full Time. She also moved out from her hostel and stayed in Bunta's spare room in the ground floor of the shop. Mogi lean out of the shop lot and stared out... Summer is coming soon... IT will be really beautiful to see Japan filled with Sakuras and the hill road laced with pretty maple trees with leaves as green as it can be. Akina hills... That's where Bunta raced some other car drivers from all around Japan. What dangerous hobby... Mogi thought.  
  
Bunta, handsome young man. Dark Hair, very straight and quiet. Thin and quite tall... his eyes... wait a minute.. I never knew what colors are his eyes.. Never really saw them before.. Spend as much time at home making tofu as tuning his car in the parking lot outside.  
  
Vroommm !!!   
  
Oh, Bunta's back... I better go make some coffee for him...   
  
Mogi ! Mogi !... Bunta called when he bend over to untie his shoes. Look what I bought you..   
  
TUBES !! Mogi shouted .. This is one of the latest fashion in Japan !! Lot's of sexy ladies wear them... Bunta... You shouldn't have...  
  
Bunta flushed.. and he asked "Mo... mogi... ? Will you ... I mean.. do you like to watch a movie in town with me ? to.. tonite ?" .. ..   
  
Bunta... I loved to !!! ... Bunta was happy.. The whole day he wasn't able to think right.. He sat down in his room.. Usually was thinking about his route in Akina.. But today, he was thinking more of Mogi. She will look nice in the Tubes :)  
  
But Bunta was wrong.. at 6pm that day.. Mogi was not looking just nice.. She was GORGEOUS !! Bunta was shocked and his heart was trembling.. (But his eyes was still closed)... Bunta took her hand, and unlocked the car for her and drove off to town.  
  
Tonite.. Gonna be the BEST !! 


	4. Takumi's Mother : The Nissan Sunny

Chapter 4 : The Nissan Sunny  
  
Mogi was really happy and excited. it's been 3 months since she get to know Bunta in a closer distance. This is the first time they actually go out for a date. Is this consider a date ?   
  
They had dinner in a nice romantic restaurant. The restaurant owner seems to know Bunta quite well. Called him by the first name and all. She looked out the window.. Red Colored Civic EF ? Must the the restaurant owner's car. Mogi learnt a lot about cars when she cleaned Bunta's room. There were lot's of magazines, some paperwork Bunta drew and some pictures snapped and researched by his Closed friend, who currently working as an attendant in the nearby petrol station.  
  
Soon the dinner was over and they head to the Cinema which is only 2 blocks away. Bunta did not drive but they walked over. Bunta took Mogi by the hand and she hugged the his arm closed to her. She felt very safe and happy with Bunta. She have no worries and felt like Bunta was more than a friend... a lot more than a friend.  
  
Soon enough, they where on the way home... the movie was great, was a Romantic English movie from the US. "Gone with the wind"... She was a bit troubled from the show.. was also tired and she felt asleep in the car...   
  
Bunta was racing in Akina again.. racing against a Nissan Sunny. Bunta was so confident he will win because akina is his place and a FF won't be able to win a FR... The race was halfway down the hill, Bunta was behind the Sunny.. this is his usual technique so that he can learn his opponent's driving line... But this time, it's a bit different.. Bunta was a bit far behind the Sunny.. cannot be .. this is jus an FF.. and it's a 1300 CC car... they are reaching the famous 5 s-turns in Akina... The Sunny is going in to the corner too fast.. Bunta followed the same speed... WHAT !! the rear tires of the Sunny Locked... The car flipped and now moving like a crab towards the corner.. smoke was everywhere.. then.. the Sunny planted the left front wheel in the Drainage.. The car took the left turn in an amazing speed !!!.. Then the Sunny moved up to position itself for the right corner... same move, and planted only the right front wheels in the drainage and the car just took the corner.. rear wheels lock, unlock and lock in a fast manner to sustain a FF drift !!. Bunta lost his concentration.. His S-turn Flip was not perfect... The car start to Oversteer and hit the railing in full force... The railing broke and his AE86 falls into the hill !!  
  
NO !!!! Mogi screamed !!! .. . She opened her eyes... Saw Bunta on the driving seat staring at her... It was just a dream.. it was just a dream... !  
  
They reached home and Bunta was going up to his bedroom.. Mogi grab his hands and asked... Bu..bunta.. Can I sleep with you tonite ?   
  
.... Bunta was speechless... 


	5. Takumi's Mother : Went wrong

Chapter 5 : Went wrong.  
  
Bunta woke up in the morning. He lay in bed thinking. It was a terrible day ahead for him. He had missed the delivery of Tofu to AkinaLake. He did not make any Tofu to sell. it's 11am, and he is still in bed... But not alone.. Beside him was Mogi.. her newly bought tube was somewhere on the floor... it happened... Bunta thought.  
  
Unsure of his feelings. He is kinda dizzy... Is he suppose to be happy ? He is not ready for a relationship yet.. He likes the car and the hills more than a relationship with a lady... He woke up, grabbed his clothes and went to his balcony... Smoked his cigg and look up the sky... WHAT HAVE I DONE !!!  
  
Mogi woke up, wrapped with the blanket, she step out to the balcony and gave Bunta a hug... "bunta... "  
  
STOP. Bunta snapped back.. STOP... mogi.. I am unsure about this.. I want to be alone... please.. leave me alone...  
  
Mogi had tears in her eyes.. her world suddenly felt blank... What have she done ? Why Bunta was acting like that... She was really hurt... she dashed downstairs to her room.. locked herself in and started crying.. She cried and cried.. never cried so badly before..  
  
Bunta went back to sleep... His world was also blur and he was tired.. not sure why.. but tired.. So he went to sleep again.   
  
When he woke up around 5pm that afternoon. He found a note on the table. A note with tear stains on it.   
  
"Bunta, I am sorry of what happened last nite. I was not thinking and should have been more rational. The few months I was with you. I was really happy and thought that I have found my destiny my dream came true. But I have screwed up. I don't want to hurt you further. Seeing you just now was scary... I now leave you in peace... Mogi"  
  
MOGI !!!! Bunta screamed.. Girls can be so difficult.. He thought... 


	6. Takumi's Mother : The New BeginningEND

Chapter 6 : The new beginning  
  
Winter had passed again.. now it was Summer again in Gunma... Bunta's AE86 has gone through more setups. He changed his Rims to Banana Rims which took him nearly 3 months to save up enough money for the Rims.   
  
After finish cleaning the Tofu Machine container, he sat down to read the newspaper.. Oh.. Malaysian launching their own car, Proton Saga... This looks like a Mitsubishi...   
  
DING !! Ding !!  
  
Oh, customer at the door... Hmmmpph... Bunta got up and went to the front... No customer there. He found a large bundle on the counter. When he looked in, he was surprised !! It's a BABY !!! What ?? What is this ??   
  
Bunta found a note beside the baby. He took it up, his world was blank again.. just like when Mogi ran away 1 year ago... He read between the lines of the long letter...  
  
"Bunta....   
  
sorry.. .   
  
Mogi....   
  
child.. ..   
  
yours.... ..   
  
ran away... ...   
  
Breast cancer...   
  
dying soon...   
  
take care of the child. His name is TAKUMI FUJIWARA "  
  
attached with the letter also includes baby Takumi's birth certs, his medical records, instructions on how to care for the baby and a book "Baby Care for Single Fathers"...  
  
Bunta looked down at the baby... His son... Takumi... He wish the baby knows how to talk.. or understand what is happening.. He wanted to know where the mother is... he badly needed to hold her and tall her lots of things he should have told her long time ago...   
  
He picked up Takumi and cradle him in his arms... The eyes looked more like the mother.. they are large, sparking and the lips are like the mother too... The baby was quite... Stared back at the father with a puzzled expression...   
  
What ?? You peed on me !! Bunta lowered the baby back into the package and found his shirt all wet....  
  
This is going to be a really long journey for both of us... sigh Bunta....  
  
THE END.. of a new Beginning...  
  
****************************  
  
johnsonlam : Thanks for reading my story. This is my first attempt in writing. Writing was never my hobby. Hoping to learn and improve myself thru FanFiction.net.  
  
My second story is coming up... "The Sprinter Junior"  
  
Reply to reviews :  
  
BoomChish:  
  
I actually wanted to make Takumi's mother related to Natsuki Mogi. Just to create some suspense.. at the same time I don't want to screw up the real Initial D story. I might make this clear after I watch Initial D stage 4. Sorry for the confusion.  
  
Yeah. Racing is important for Bunta's life. He is also that Lonely Driver category. haha. Thanks for the review.  
  
Anon WRX:  
  
Oops, never took notice of the timeline. 


End file.
